The Burger Chef's Daughter
by kkman57
Summary: Bob and Linda receive devastating news, which causes the lives of the Belcher family to change forever


2:57 pm, Wagstaff Hospital September 15, 2013

For what seemed like hours Bob and Linda nervously await for the doctor to bring back the results from the test. Bob hunches down looking down on the floor. His stomach churning loudly, he felt as though he about to vomit again.

Trying to Ignore this feeling he looks up slightly. Staring across the room was his wife Linda who was sitting on a small blue chair starring around the room. Based on her facial expression she was just as anxious as he was for the results.

He sighs slightly, before Linda turns her attention towards Bob.

"Bobby, sit up straight, the doctor will be back any minute." Linda said

"Ugh, Lin, it hurts my back to sit straight." Bob moaned, already feeling uncomfortable . Hunching back to his original position he begins to cough loudly.

Worried for her husband Linda quickly gets up from her chair and walks over to Bob.

"Oh my god Bobby are you alright?!" Linda said, padding his back lightly.

'Cough' Cough' "I'm alright Lin, I'm alright." Bob said, sitting straight back up. He try's to control his coughing, covering his mouth while lightly pounding his chest.

"Bobby don't do that your making it worse." Linda said. She pulls Bobs arm away.

" Lin it's fine I'm" 'Cough' Cough' Cough'!

"Bobby please calm down?!" Linda said trying her best to calm him down.

After a few minutes of Linda padding on his back Bob is able to return his normal breathing.

"Thanks Lin." Bob said softly. Linda smiles softly, but quickly it turns into a small frown.

"It's gonna be alright Lin, I'm sure it's nothing." Bob said trying to reassure her. He tries to reach his arm around Linda's waist, but quickly retreats his arm away when he sees blood dripping from the hand he was covering his mouth with. He quickly wipes the blood on his pants.

Just then the Doctor walks in the room. He was dark skinned, kinda chubby and had short black hair. He glances at the papers in his clipboard before focusing on the Blecher's.

"I'm back with your results Mr. Blecher." The doctor said.

Linda grabs hold of Bob's hand tightly. "And?"

The doctor sighs slowly, knowing that what he was about to say would not be easy for them to take in. He said this before to many other patients over the years and it never get any easier to say it. "Your results came back positive, I'm afraid you have develop Lung Cancer."

As those words were said Linda could no longer hold back. Tears slowly stream down her eyes. Bob holds on her whiles she cry softly on his chest.

"Wa- wait doctor I don't understand what do you mean by positive?" Bob ask.

"Well Mr. Blecher when we tested you through our Ct scanner and reviewed the tests and we've discovered that you have develop many cancerous tumors around your left chest area, let me show you." The doctor stated as he goes to his computer and shows Bob and Linda the images of Bob's lungs. "Now you see all of this white spots around your chest Mr. Blecher?"

Bob nods, Linda turns her head to look at Ct scans. "These whites spots right here are your tumors."

"Oh my god there's so many of them." Linda said, feeling her eyes stinging again.

"It's gonna be alright Lin." Bob said, holding his wife's hand.

"Your husbands right Mrs. Blecher." The doctor said, sitting on his stool. "Although his cancer has develop quite rapidly it is still possible for him to leave a full life with the proper medication of course."

"And how much is that gonna cost?" Bob asks. Linda looks at her husband in disbelieve, out of everything he just heard he was more concern about how much it is.

"Well Mr. Blecher in your case the medications you require are more expressive but with the right..." The doctor cut off.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Bob said getting off from the bench at starts heading towards the door.

Linda quickly stops him from leaving. "Bobby were are you going?!"

"I can't take this anymore Linda I've wasted enough time here already." Bob said trying make it towards the exit but Linda blocks his path.

"No Bob you need to hear what he needs to say!" Linda said pushing him back into the room.

"Mr. Blecher I'm sure that we can find a way to help you afford this." The doctor said calmly.

"Oh sure you'll find a way, a way to take more money from me Doctor!" Bob shouts, before lightly shoving Linda out of the way and leaving the room. Linda was in disbelieve by Bob's behavior. Suddenly she feels the doctors hand touching her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mrs. Blecher this is normal for him to behave this way, just give him some time to calm down and come back to see me so we can start his treatment." The doctor said giving her a warm smile. Linda nods her head before leaving the room and follows Bob outside.

Once she was gone The Doctor sighs slightly. He pulls out his cell phone and dials before placing the phone on his ear.

"Hi this is Doctor James"

"Just as I predicted he would not accept it."

"I know sir, I know."

"But are you sure you want to do this... I mean with him?"

"No...no your right it has to be him."

"Don't worry you will have him. The project will continue as planed." The Doctor said before hanging up and snapping the phone in half.

3:45 pm, September 15,  
2013

After leaving the hospital Bob and Linda were on there way home. The whole car ride was silent and intense.  
Bob was flipping through radio stations not really trying to find a station. Linda stares out through the car window trying to figure out what to say, yes the doctor was right Bob needed some time to cool off, but at the same time though she could not just wait either fearing that if she waited she could lose her husband.

Finally she speaks up. "Bobby. "

Bob stops fiddling with the radio before responding."Yes Lin?"

"We need to set an appointment so we can get you your medicine." Linda said.

Bob rubs the his temples already frustrated by this day. "Lin you know we can't do that."

"But Bobby this your health were talking about here you need this." Linda said.

" We can't afford it Lin." Bob said as he makes a right turn. "I'm sure this will pass and everything will be fine."

Linda gasps she could not believe that he had just said that. "Pass?! Bobby this lung cancer were talking about this isn't just something you can just let it pass by!"

"I know Lin I know!" Bob said matching his wife shouting. "But what can we do?!"

"We can go back and get your medicine and get you cured!" Linda shouts.

"Really Linda do you honestly think that some magical pills will cure this!"  
Bob shouts louder in anger. "Here's the reality Linda 'Cough' 'Cough' 'Cough' all that medicine will do is just delay the fact that I'm going to die from this and then what Linda then what all of that money will be wasted for nothing!"

Bobs eyes were steaming mad not by Linda, but by the fact that it was true. However his anger was gone when he sees Linda crying again. "Lin I'm.."

Linda didn't want to hear it. She looks away from Bob and remains silent. Bob sighs slowly before making another turn. Although they remain silent through out the rest of the ride. There was one question that was going through there heads.

How will we tell the kids?


End file.
